Se conhecendo no CARNAVAL!
by Ma Ling Chan
Summary: Eles se conheceram no Carnaval e acabaram ficando! No que será que isso vai dar? Sakura e Shaoran!


Genteee aki estou eu mais uma vez, mas agora é para postar uma oneshot de carnaval. Eu não sei como eles comemoram e nem sei se eles comemoram, mas aki eles vão comemorar o carnaval sim! Não vai ser no estilo do Rio de Janeiro ou São Paulo, vai ser no estilo do carnaval de Recife e de Salvador, que é aqueles trios elétricos e muita gente pulando! Eu escolhi assim, pois é uma ótima forma dos dois se conhecerem neh? E tb mostrar um pouco deles no Brasil, pra que ser no Japão? Bjjux e vamos lá!

**Disclamer**: Os personagens dessa fic não pertencem a mim e sim ao grupo CLAMP.

**Se conhecendo no carnaval**.

Sakura se arrumava para pular o carnaval. Ela nunca tinha ido em uma festa desse tipo, por isso ficou muito ansiosa para que esse dia chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Ela tinha viajado para o Brasil, para ser mais precisa, para Salvador. Quando fizera uma pesquisa para a faculdade, sobre o carnaval brasileiro, ela ficou super interessada para conhecer essa festa, afinal nunca tinha visto falar sobre uma festa em que todos iriam dançando e cantando ao redor de um trio elétrico. Não achara a idéia ruim, só um pouco... diferente.

Sakura se arrumou de acordo com a festa. Colocou um short, não muito curtinho, mas não chegava a ser uma bermuda, era... na medida. Colocou um all star azul marinho, parecendo um jeans, ela sabia que teria muita gente e que ficaria em pé, por isso queria ter conforto na hora de se divertir no carnaval brasileiro. Ela vestiu o abadá do trio que ela iria seguir. Depois de vestida, ela prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, tentando evitar um calor, que com certeza iria sentir. Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e partiu em direção ao seu primeiro carnaval brasileiro.

Shaoran não estava muito afim de sair para pular o carnaval. Veio para o Brasil por diversão, mas não sabia se iria se divertir no meio de tanta gente. Pensando melhor, se estivesse entre tanta gente não seria reconhecido e poderia ficar em paz. Ele poderia fazer isso enquanto estivesse no hotel, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde sua prima Meiling chegaria do shopping, e a paz que tanto queria, iria para o espaço.

Decidiu que iria nesse carnaval brasileiro. Ele tinha um abadá, afinal sua mãe tinha insistido para que ele se divertisse um pouco e nada melhor que uma festa. Ele se trocou rapidamente e partiu antes que se arrependesse ou sua prima chegasse.

Sakura estava radiante, nunca tinha visto tanta alegria e tanta gente juntas. Parecia que estava vendo algo surpreendente, algo nada visto antes. Ela nunca tinha ido em uma festa como um carnaval baiano, por isso se surpreendia a cada detalhe e se assustava quando sem querer tomava um banho de cerveja. Sakura caminhava tentando não esbarrar em ninguém, não sabia ela que não adiantaria ela fugir desses esbarros, mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

Ela estava confusa e completamente perdida, não sabia qual trio ela iria seguir. Começava a ficar desesperada, porque de vez em quando algum cara tentanva alguma gracinha, sempre tentavam lhe agarrar, ou pegar em sua cintura, mas todo vez que isso acontecia, ela lhe desferia um belo de um tapa. Ela não podia culpá-los, sabia que alguns estavam bêbados e faziam coisas impensadas, e os que estavam lúcidos, achavam que ela tinha ido lá para "ficar" com alguém. Mas ela odiava aquilo, queria apenas dançar! Poderia não ter namorado, mas achava que jamais encontraria o cara certo no meio daquela gente toda. Só em sonhos ou contos de fada que isso aconteceria.

Shaoran até que estava gostando da agitação, para ele parecia tudo tão alegre. Todo mundo se divertindo, pulando. Nunca imaginou estar presente no meio de toda essa agitação. Afinal ele era o futuro lider do Clã e presidente das empresas que perteciam a sua família, quando se passaria em sua mente estar no meio do "povo"?

Ele caminhava em direção ao trio que ele seguiria, mas sem querer ele esbarra em alguém.

Sakura estava distraída, quando percebeu levar um esbarrão. Ela achava que era mais um carinha tentando dar em cima dela, como aconteceu inúmeras vezes com ela(gente eu sei que estão achando que estou exagerando, mas é verdade, os homens fazem isso até com as feias, imagina com Sakura?).

- Olha aqui garoto, se você...- Sakura depois de ter se virado para gritar em quem tivesse esbarrado nela, parou no meio da frase, sentiu algo nele que a fez ver que ele não faria nada proposital.

- Me desculpe senhorita, não foi minha intenção - Ele estava surpreso, pois nunca tinha visto alguém com tamanha beleza.

- Ah claro - Sakura estava se recuperando do choque, pois ela tinha sentido seu coração parar por um momento quando viu aquele rapaz que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela. - Eu que peço desculpas se fui grosseira.

- Não se preucupe, a senhorita tem toda razão!

- Mas eu errei, aqui é um bloco, não deveria ficar parada no meio de tanta gente.

- Mas a senhorita está com toda razão de estar aborrecida. - Shaoran não era muito gentil, mas ele mal a conhecia, deveria ser educado com ela.

- Pára com isso!

- Parar?

- De ser sempre educado e gentil.

- Não gosta de pessoas educadas? - se surpreendeu.

- Claro que gosto, afinal até agora eu só falei com gente mal educada, mas é que eu acho estranho!

- Então prefere que eu seja o que?

- Seja natural, não precisa ser tão formal!

- A senhorita quer que seja informal?

- Se não for pedir muito.

- Ok! Para mim tanto faz mesmo!

- Agora!!!! mas só não se torne grosseirão, por favor, porque tem cada carinha aqui. Vou te contar viu!

- Realmente, mas acho que eles estão acostumados, o carnaval deve ser assim aqui no Brasil.

- Você também não é brasileiro né?

- Não!

- Logo notei! O Brasil é lindo não é?

- É, mas paresse triste em algumas partes!

- Na parte de quê?

- Da poluição, da prostituição infantil, da miséria.

- É mesmo, isso é realmente triste, sabe o que eu acho?

- O quê?- Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- Eu sei que o governo que deveria fazer isso, afinal já fiz inúmeros trabalhos sobre isso, mas acho que se esperarem o governo fazer algo, ele vão ter que esperam muito!

- Então o que você sugere?

- Não sei, mas acho que quem tivesse muito dinheiro deveria colaborar, um pouco a mais ou um pouco a menos não faria diferente.

- É mesmo - Shaoran estava abismado com a garota que via ao seu lado, ela parecia um anjo em forma humana.

- Mas não é só no Brasil que acontece, em todos os lugares existem esses problemas, mas que não chegam a ser tão graves.

- É verdade! - Shaoran não falava muito, preferia ouvi-la.

- Mas você também está perdido?

- Quê?

- Você também não sabe onde está o trio em que vai seguir?

- Não, sei onde está meu bloco.

- Eu to perdidinha!

- Seu bloco é o mesmo que o meu, você pode me acompanhar se quiser.

- Aii posso mesmo?- viu ele balançar a cabeça afirmando- Brigadinha, eu tava ficando desesperada já - Disse sorrindo.

Shaoran quando viu aquele sorriso, sentiu uma imensa alegria e ficou encantado com aquela jovem. Para ele Sakura tinha uma idade próxima a sua. Mas ela era sempre sorridente, sempre agindo tão natural. Ela não era do Brasil, será que o conhecia? Será que estava fingindo? Não podia ser, afinal quem esbarrou nela foi ele. Tentou esquecer seus pensamentos e se concentrar na vida real.

Sakura andava atrás de Shaoran, sempre o seguindo. Até que sentiu alguém puxar sua mão, ela se virou para ver quem tinha feito isso e se preparar para desferir um tapa em quem tentasse alguma gracinha. Ela encarou um rapaz que era bonito, mas que parecia ter algo estranho.

- Oi gata - Disse o rapaz.

- Oi e tchau - disse tentando soltar sua mão que estava presa na dele, mas falhando.

- Calma gata, vamos curtir, você está aqui, eu estou aqui.- Disse antes de beijar a mão de Sakura.

- Me solta seu idiota - Ela não gostou nem um pouco daquele rapaz, tinha algo nele que a fazia ficar com medo. Ela mesmo tendo falado alto, ninguém dava muita atenção, afinal o barulho que existia ali, era imenso.

- Quem disse que eu vou te soltar gata?

- Eu quero que você me largue.

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

- Se eu fosse você eu a soltaria agora mesmo - Shaoran disse num tom de voz bastante ameaçadora.

Shaoran assim que viu que Sakura estava com problemas, tratou de ajudá-la. Podia ser uma desconhecida, mas simplesmente não permitiria que algo acontecesse com ela, só por não conhece-la.

- Quem é você para mandar em mim? Saí fora e me deixa ficar com a gatinha em paz!

- Se ela quisesse tudo bem. Mas ela não quer, então deveria respeitar a vontade dela.

- Pára de se entrometer cara! Quem é você para se meter onde não é chamado hein?

- Eu sou o namorado dela, por quê?

Sakura estava até agora quieta, mas ficou surpresa com o que aquele rapaz havia dito. _Namorado?_ Por que ele havia mentido? Talvez fosse para ajuda-la! Sakura viu que estava certa, pois viu o rapaz soltar seu braço uns instantes depois de Shaoran ter dito aquilo. Ela saiu de perto dele o mais rápido possível e indo para o lado de Shaoran, ela não sabia o por que, mas se sentia segura com aquele estranho.

- Vocês são namorados? - Perguntou incrédulo.

- Somos sim, por quê? - Shaoran enlaçou a cintura de Sakura com um de seus braços. Querendo fingir que estava falando a verdade.

- Eu dúvido, vocês não estavam juntos por que então?

- Não é da sua conta, seu idiota, vai procurar alguém para te aturar, vai.

- Seu... quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Antes eu só tinha ficado decepcionado por não ficar com essazinha, mas você não tem direito de me chingar - disse furioso.

- Você que não tem direito de falar assim comigo e com minha namorada.

- Por que não a chama pelo nome?

Assim que Shaoran iria responder, ou melhor tentar, afinal não sabia o nome de Sakura, um policial apareceu querendo saber o motivo da briga.

- Posso saber a razão dessa confusão?

- Esse cara aí está dando em cima da minha namorada - Disse Shaoran.

- É verdade? - Perguntou o policial ao rapaz.

- É mentira dele, eles não são namorados não.

- Não somos não é? Então veja isso como prova.

Assim que Shaoran terminou de dizer aquilo, ele abraçou Sakura pela cintura e colou seus lábios no dela. Sakura quando sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos deles, ficou estática. Como um compelto estranho a beijava do nada? Ele queria ajudá-la, mas precisava chegar até aquele ponto? Desistiu de pensar, queria sentir mais aqueles lábios mácios e quentes sobre os seus, por isso começou a corresponder ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que aprofundasse o beijo, mas ao mesmo tempo que ela corressespondia, ela também passava suas delicadas mãos pelo pescoço do rapaz.

Shaoran não conseguiu resistir á tentação de beijar Sakura, desde que a vira, sentiu um louca vontade de sentir o sabor daqueles lábios pequenos e rosados. Quando apareceu uma oportunidade, ele a aproveitou. No começo ele apenas esperava uma pressão entre as bocas, não sabia se ela iria continuar o plano de fingir ser sua namorada ou se colocaria tudo a perder, dando um tapa em seu rosto. Ele notou que ela ficou estática, mas que não tinha se separado. Ele achava que já tinha abusado demais e iria se afastar, mas sentiu ela corresponder ao beijo e ainda passando seus braços envolta de seu pescoço, na tentativa de aprofundar o beijo. Ele atendendo seu desejo e o desejo de Sakura, aprofundando o beijo. Ele estava tendo sensações incríveis, sensações que não poderiam ser narradas por simples palavras, pois as vezes palavras não são necessárias.

O beijo dos dois eram daqueles de faltar o ar! Faltar o ar? Esse era o motivo para terem se afastado. Estavam com as respirações ofegantes, ambos se encarando de perto. Sakura desviou o olhar um pouco corada com o que havia acontecido momentos antes. Shaoran riu da timidez de Sakura e ele se voltou para fitar o jovem e o policial.

- Acho que está mais do que provado que somos namorados. Ou vocês querem que a gente faça algo além de se beijar para provar? - Sakura corou com o ultimo comentário de Shaoran.

- Não precisam, eu peço desculpas, não deveria nem em ter pensando em duvidar, afinal já tinham dito antes. Mas fui acreditar nesse moleque aki - disse apontando para o rapaz. Eles eram pai e filho. Por isso o pai chegou a acreditar em seu filho.- Agora se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer e mais uma vez peço desculpas.

- Só espero que não cometa o mesmo erro com outras pessoas.

- Não vou cometer, agora licença.

O policial foi embora, mas levou seu filho junto. Sakura continuava de cabeça baixa e Shaoran assim que viu que os dois estavam longe, voltou a fitá-la. Ela estava corada e não falou nenhuma palavra. Por isso tomou a iniciativa.

- Você me desculpa? - Disse fazendo-a levantar o rosto em sua direção.

- Desculpa por quê? - Disse confusa.

- Por ter te beijado!

- Você não precisa se desculpar - disse deixando-o surpreso - Eu que devo lhe agradecer por me livrar daquele cara.

- Mas eu te beijei, não havia necessidade do beijo.

- Mas você me beijou por que queria ou para ser mais convencente - disse próxima a ele.

- Eu beijei você, porque...- Ele ficou olhando-a, para que mentir? - ...Porque eu queria. Sei que você está me achando um tarado que fica agarrando as garotas, mas...

- Não acho isso - disse interrompendo-o,

- Não?!?

- Não! - Chegando próxima a ele, não sabia de onde tinha tomado coragem e ousadia, mas continuou - Eu correspondi não foi?

- Foi, mas...

- Nada de mas - disse colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Shaoran, em um gesto para pedir que não continuasse.- Você me beijou primeiro, mas eu correspondi e confesso que...- ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e disse sussurando- eu amei.

Shaoran ficou chocado com a confissão da garota, mas ele também tinha ficado muito envergonhado, afinal ouvira da garota que ele achava linda, ela dizendo que tinha gostado de beijá-lo.

- Não precisa sentir vergonha, vamos pular o carnaval - Disse Sakura já começando a andar.

- Claro, mas não fica longe da minha vista, vai que aparece mais um cara como aquele?

- É verdade, mas você não liga por ficar me olhando?

"Ficaria te olhando por horas se fosse possível" pensou Shaoran

- Claro que não, eu não vou deixar de brincar o carnaval, afinal podemos ficar pulando juntos - Shaoran ficou envergonhado com o que disse, por isso quis logo se justificar. - É melhor do que pularmos sozinhos né? Ou você vai se esncontrar com alguém lá no bloco? Se for isso eu entendo!

- Calma, podemos sim pular o carnaval juntos, que mal há? E eu não vou me encontrar com ninguém não! - Disse sorrindo.

- Então vamos, estamos quase chegando.

Dizendo isso, Shaoran começa a caminhar em direção ao trio elétrico, até que sente Sakura pegando em sua mão. Ele olha para ela um pouco surpreso, mas ela só dá um sorriso e diz que era para evitar outro incidente como aquele com o outro rapaz. Ele volta a caminhar, adorara ter aquela mão delicada agarrada na sua. Não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas Sakura lhe transmitia uma alegria indescritível. Por isso queria apenas curtir aqueles momento.

Sakura por sua vez adorara a sensação de segurança que Shaoran lhe transmitia. Ele depois que a defendeu daquele rapaz, conseguiu mostrá-la que apesar de desconhecido, ele era um rapaz bastante cavalheiro.

Sakura e Shaoran dançavam e pulavam muito, sabiam falar português e aprendiam as músicas rapidinho. Eles as vezes saiam de seu bloco, para procurar outras bandas, mas jamais se separavam. Shaoran temia que outro cara tentasse fazer algo contra vontade de Sakura, por isso sempre estava ao seu lado. Quem os visse, pensaria que era realmente namorados. Já Sakura adorava estar ao lado de Shaoran, ninguém tentava fazer alguma gracinha, pois quem via Sakura, via também um rapaz alto e com músculos bastante definidos.

- Você quer beber algo? - Perguntou Shaoran.

- Quero sim, vamos ali naquela barraquinha! Quero comprar um refrigerante pra mim.

- Então vamos. - Disse puxando Sakura.

Eles foram até a barraquinha e fizeram seus respectivos pedidos. Sakura começou a procurar o dinheiro no bolso para pagar a bedida, mas foi repreendida por Shaoran.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Disse quando a viu tentando pegar o dinheiro que estava em seu bolso.

- Pagando! Ou você acha que estaria fazendo?

- Eu sei que você está tentando pagar, mas não permito!

- Você quer que eu fique sem pagar? Que eu roube o refrigerante?

- Não, claro que não! Mas quem vai pagar não vai ser você!

- E quem vai ser?

- Eu!

- Tá brincando né?

- Não estou, mas depois a gente fala sobre isso - disse entregando o dinheiro para pagar os refrigerantes.

- Mas você já está me ajudando a me livrar desses caras, ainda vai pagar refrigerante para mim? - Disse já se afastando da barraquinha e voltando em direção ao trio.

- É!

- Mas por quê?

- Por nenhum motivo em especial!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas! Vamos pular o carnaval.

Sakura viu que não adiantaria tentar discutir com Shaoran, por isso decidiu apenas acompanhá-lo. Eles conversavam muito, estavam se conhecendo e se tornando grandes amigos. Só que mesmo depois de terem feito tantas perguntas um para o outro, eles esqueceram de um simples pergunta! Como ele ou ela se chamavam! Sempre falavam um com o outro por meio do "_você"_.

- Nunca me diverti tanto em um carnaval. Foi o melhor da minha vida! - Disse Sakura.

- Eu também me diverti, mas você já tinha participado de um carnaval antes?

- Não!

- Então como pode ser o melhor de sua vida, se ele é o primeiro?

- Você é muito chato sabia? - Disse enquanto partia para cima dele dando leves tapas em seu braço.

- Calma! Só estava brincando! - Disse segurando os braços de Sakura.

Sakura parou de tentar dar tapas nele, pois percebeu que estava muito próxima dele. Ela já podia sentir sua respiração ficar descontrolada. Shaoran também percebeu a próximidade entre os dois. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Para Shaoran estava sendo díficil se controlar. Ele fitava os lindos olhos verdes de Sakura e sentia ainda mais vontade de provar mais uma vez os doces lábios dela. Sakura não raciocinava direito, queria por um fim naquela distância. Ela iria tomar a iniciativa, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma das mãos de Shaoran passar por sua nuca e outra em sua cintura, enquanto ele mais uma vez a beijava com carinho. Ela assim que sentiu os lábios de Shaoran, permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, afinal ela também queria.

Se beijariam por mais tempo, mas dessa vez o que interrompeu foi o barulho do celular de Sakura. Ela perguntou se Shaoran se incomodaria se ela atendesse, ele disse que não, afinal ele já tinha passado um bom tempo beijando Sakura.

- Alô, Sakura falando.

_- Sakura? Sou eu Tomoyo, eu só liguei para saber se estava tudo bem com você prima._

- Estou ótima Tomoyo, mas agora eu não estou podendo falar!

_- Ok, eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, mas depois me liga para falar o que aconteceu aí no Brasil. Tá?_

- Tá Tomoyo, agora tchau - Depois de dizer isso, ela desligou o celular. -Desculpa, era minha prima Tomoyo.

- Tude bem, pelo menos assim soube o seu nome, Sakura.

- É verdade, mas eu não sei o seu nome - Ao terminar de dizer isso, o telefone toca, mas desta vez é o dele.

- Acho que agora é minha vez - Ele disse antes de atender o celular - Alô? Sim... Eu entendo... Ta certo... Me desculpe pelo transtorno, estou a caminho. Obrigado. - Então ele desligou o celular e voltou sua atenção para Sakura - Desculpa Sakura, mas ocorreu um problema e eu vou ter que sair.

- Tudo bem!

- Mas não queria deixá-la sozinha aqui.

- Vou para o hotel daqui a pouco, não se preucupe, fico aqui no máximo 10 minutos.

- Não quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, mas obrigada mesmo assim!

- Tchau Sakura - Disse antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

- Tchau.

Ele já estava partindo, mas se virou para ela e gritou em sua direção.

- Shaoran Li.

- O quê?

- O meu nome é Shaoran Li! - Disse ainda um pouco distante.

- Então tchau Shaoran! - Disse sorrindo

- Tchau, flor de cerejeira.

Sakura ficou sorrindo até a visão de Shaoran não alcançar seu campo de visão. Ela iria embora, estava cansada, mas tudo que aocnteceu foi um sonho para ela. Shaoran era perfeito e muito cavalheiro. Ela poderia citar milhares de qualidades de Shaoran, mas ela queria voltar para o hotem e assim o fez.

Sakura quando chegou no hotel, tomou um bom banho e colocou roupas bastante folgadas. Ela se deitou na cama e ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera. Pensando em como ele foi educado com ela, em como ele a ajudou contra os rapazes que tentavam fazer alguma gracinha.

Ela achava que ele era um sonho, quem imaginaria encontrar um cara tão perfeito como Shaoran? Ela o achava lindo, forte, educado, cavalheiro e beijava super bem. Sakura corou com tal pensamento e levou sua mão ao seu lábio. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do lábio dele contra o seu. Lembrou de quando se beijaram na primeira vez, ela no começo ficou chocada com o que ele tinha feito, mas depois tinha adorado. Na segunda vez ela já estava mais preparada, estavam muito perto e ambos estavam querendo o mesmo. Ela se lembrou que continuariam se beijando se não fosse por causa de Tomoyo. Tomoyo! Tinha que ligar para ela.

Sakura pegou seu celular e ligou para sua prima, não estava com vontade de falar, queria descansar um pouco, mas sabia que se não ligasse, sua prima ligaria novamente. Por isso era melhor falar logo com ela.

_- Alô, Tomoyo falando._

- Alô Tomoyo, sou eu Sakura.

_- Até que enfim você me ligou Sakura, eu ia te ligar agora mesmo!_

- Desconfiei que faria isso, mas eu só liguei para dizer que estou bem e para você não se preucupar.

_- Claro que ficaria preucupada, quando te liguei tava um barulhão._

- Eu estava no carnaval de Salvador, lembra?

_- Ah claro, como foi amiga?_

- No começo eu não gostei muito, tinha uns carinhas que não tinham noção, mas depois eu conheci um rapaz super legal.

_- Me conte mais._

Shaoran assim que voltou para o hotel, foi falar com o gerente. Meiling tinha feito um escândalo quando não viu Shaoran no quarto, por isso exigiu que a recepcionista dissesse para onde ele tinha ido, mas ela não poderia dizer, pois não sabia onde o rapaz iria, como Meiling não aceitou essa resposta fez a maior briga. Ela era somente prima de Shaoran, mas ficava preucupado com ele, pois sempre nutriu um carinho especial pelo primo, não chegava a ser amor, mas era um sentimento muito fraternal.

Shaoran resolveu o problema com o gerente e subiu para o quarto dele, teria que ter uma conversa com ela, afinal não precisava fazer escândalo só por ele ter saído do quarto.

Assim que entrou no quarto, sentiu alguém pulando em seu pescoço, já sabendo quem era, ele pediu para ela largar.

- Shaoran, eu fiquei preucupada com você!

- Mas não precisava Meiling, eu só estava me divertindo!

- Você? Shaoran Li se divertindo? Em bloco de carnaval? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Sim Meiling e saiba que eu me diverti muito - Disse sorrindo ao se lembrar de Sakura.

- Acho que está acontecendo um milagre aqui, um não! Dois!

- Por que dois?

- Primeiro: Você se divertindo em uma festa cheia de gente! Segundo: Você está sorrindo.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava de festas e eu não estou sorrindo - Agora ele estava tentando disfarçar sua alegria.

- Vou fingir que acredito, mas qual é o motivo do sorriso?

- Nada é que eu fiz... nova amizade.

- Nova amizade? Você? Acho que vai chover Brads Pitts por aí.

- Muito engraçada você. Saiba que sou muito social.

- Tá certo Shaoran, mas qual é o nome desse ser que te aturou.

- Sakura!

- Era mulher? Nossa até que enfim Shaoran Li, tá se relacionando com garotas.

- Eu sempre me relacionei com garotas, mas eu prefiro evitar, elas são muito interesseiras.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ela é só uma amiga?

- Claro que sim Meiling - Disse desconfiado.

- Eu te conheço, desembucha logo!

- Está bem, a gente ficou!

- Quero detalhes. Conte-me todo esse "babado''.

- Não enche Meiling, você acha que eu sou uma garota, para ficar te falando dos "babados" da vida?

- Só me diz se ela é daqui, se é legal e se você está a fim dela!

- Não ela não é do Brasil, é do Japão (Shaoran perguntou, enquanto conversavam), ele é super legal, muito sorridente e sempre animada - Disse sorrindo - E a última pergunta não prefiro nem comentar. Vou tomar meu banho.

- Aiii Shaoran você está a fim sim!

- Não estou nada, agora deixa eu tomar meu banho em paz.

- Tá ok, priminho. Eu vou encerrar esse assunto...Por enquanto.

Shaoran entrou na suíte e começou a tomar seu banho, depois de se despir. Ele não conseguia para de pensar em Sakura. Para ele, ela era um anjo de pessoa. Sempre sorrindo, sempre se divertindo, ela parecia não se importar com nada, só em ser feliz. Não conseguiria esquece-la tão facilmente. Ele já tivera outros relacionamentos, mas todas suas namoradas, pareciam artificial, sempre fingindo e se preucupando com besteiras. Mas Sakura era diferente ele sabia disso, ele sabia que ela era especial e ficava triste em pensar que não a veria novamente, afinal não sabia onde ela estava hospedada. Só sabia o nome dela e algumas coisas que ela gostava. Teria que esquece-la, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele saiu do banho e se trocou. Estava deitado na cama, sorrindo feito um bobo e as vezes suspirava. Meiling observava tudo e tinha certeza de que ele estava apaixonado por essa tal Sakura. Queria que o primo fosse feliz, só esperava que ele não saísse machucado dessa história toda.

_- Sakuraaa, pelo que você me contou ele é perfeito!_

- E ele é Tomoyo.

_- Minha prima está apaixonada, que encantador._

- Que exagero Tomoyo!

_- Você não parou de me falar dele, desde que me ligou._

- É porque é difícil achar um cara tão legal.

_- ta ok Sakura, mas qual é o nome dele?_

- Shaoran Li!

_- Shaoran Li? você só pode estar brincando._

- Por que Tomoyo?

_- Ele é o cara mais cobiçado da China e o mais rico também._

- Como você sabe disso?

_- Ele tem negócios com a empresa da minha mãe. Ele será líder de um Clã e presidente de empresas._

- Nossa Tomoyo, eu não sabia dessa história dele ser rico. Eu agi feito uma tonta perto de um cara tão poderoso.

_- Sakura, você foi você mesma, talvez se você fingisse ser diferente, não tivesse dado certo._

- Mas é que eu estou confusa Tomoyo!

_- Eu te entendo prima._

- Tomoyo eu vou desligar tá? Preciso descansar um pouco e colocar as idéias no lugar.

_- Ta certo Sakura, se precisar me liga tá?_

- Tá ok, eu te ligo se precisar, agora tchauzinho Tomoyo.

_- Tchau sakura._

Sakura assim que desligou o seu celular, se jogou na cama. Era muita informação para uma só pessoa. Ela se sentia envergonhada por ter o tratado como um rapaz qualquer. Sakura começava a se sentir cansanda, por isso logo adormeceu.

_**No dia seguinte**_

Shaoran saiu para fazer uma caminhada com sua prima, ele tinha que colocar as idéias em ordem na sua cabeça. Ele não tinha conseguido parar de pensar em Sakura, até sonhou com ela durante a noite. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, a confusão era enorme, não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo! Estava confuso.

- Shaoran não quer desabafar? - Disse Meiling assustando Shaoran.

- Sobre o que Meiling?

- Sobre essa garota que você conheceu.

- Não tem nada para ser dito!

- Mas me diga como ela é.

- Fisicamente ela é mais ou menos de sua altura, cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro, com uma franjinha e seus olhos são verdes. Aliás um verde muito bonito.

- Sei, paresse ser muito bonita.

- Mas ela é, mesmo com todas essas qualidades, ela parece ter algo mais.

- Mais?

- O jeito dela é doce, meigo, não sei explicar. Ela é diferente.

- Você gostou do jeito dela?

- Gostei sim, ela pode parecer um pouco atrapalhada, mas ela paresse ser sincera e muito gentil.

- É Shaoran você realmente está apaixonado.

- O quê?

- Ai que felicidade, meu priminho está amando! - Disse abraçando Shaoran.

- Eu não estou Meling.

- Você está sim, olhe dentro de si. - Ela se afastou e ficou sorrindo.

- Eu não sei - Shaoran pensou em tudo que conversou com Sakura, em como tinha gostado de seu jeito. Então ele finalmente percebeu - Eu estou apaixonado por ela Meiling.

- Eu sabia, devia estar feliz.

- Mas agora já é tarde, quando eu vou voltar a vê-la novamente?

- Primo tenha esperanças, tudo vai dar certo. O que tiver que ser, será! - Disse antes de abraçar seu primo, queria passar confiança para seu primo.

- Obrigado Meiling. Você é uma ótima prima - Disse retribuindo o abraço.

Sakura estava caminhando, ela queria esquecer tudo que havia descoberto. Depois de pensar sobre Shaoran, ela se descobriu apaixonada por ele. Seria fácil encontrá-lo, mas depois de reencontrá-lo o que ela faria? O que falaria? Ele pensaria que ela era uma doida, achava até que ele já tinha esquecido-a. Não tinha mais esperanças.

Ela continuava andar, mais parou assim que viu uma cena. Shaoran estava abraçado com uma garota arrumada, ele parecia feliz. Eles se separaram e continuaram caminhando juntos. Sakura se virou para não ser reconhecida. Depois de ver que eles não tinham mais risto de vê-la ela se virou e continuou observando-os, até que eles viraram em uma esquina e ela já não podia mais vê-los.

Sakura estava triste, antes ela já não tinha esperanças e agora menos ainda! Voltou para o hotel para arrumar suas malas, não queria mais ficar no Brasil, correndo o risco de voltar a vê-lo novamente.

Shaoran estava mais pensativo ainda, pois descobrira estar apaixonado por uma completa "estranha". Nunca voltaria a vê-la novamente, será que um dia conseguirá esquecer um doce menina chamada Sakura? A resposta nem ele mesmo sabia. Só o tempo.

Shaoran assim que se levantou da cama, ouviu o telefone dele tocar, correu para atender, para não ter risco de Meiling acordar.

- Alô! Sim é ele...Mãe porquê?... Mas a senhora sabe que eu ainda não sei... Festa?...Tenho outra opção?... Tá certo, tchau.

- Que foi Shaoran? - Disse Meiling que já tinha acordado.

- Teremos que voltar para Hong Kong.

- Mas por quê?

- Tenho que arranjar uma noiva para mim, em menos de uma semana. E ela irá fazer uma festa para eu escolher quem será!

- Mas e se você não escolher nenhuma?

- Ela mesmo irá escolher caso isso aconteça.

- Droga, se você reencontrasse a Sakura tudo estaria resolvido. Mas também esse Clã é louco! Fazer festa para escolher noiva? Isso é tão antigo.

- Quem disse que ela se casaria comigo? Eu posso ter me apaixonado por ela, mas quem garante que ela sinta algo por mim? É melhor encarar a realidade, pois a festa é amanhã.

- Você vai desitir?

- Meiling não temos outra saída, será o melhor, vamos! Temos que arrumar nossas malas, pois o avião da família está nos esperando no aeroporto!

- Não temos saída neh? Tudo bem, é a sua vida mesmo.

Eles logo arrumaram suas malas e partiram em direção ao aeroporto para pegarem o avião de volta para Hong Kong.

Em poucos minutos eles já se encontravam no aeroporto. Shaoran estava no balcão resolvendo as partes chatas da decolagem. Enquanto Meiling caminhava no aeroporto. Mas sem querer esbarra em alguém

Sakura estava decidida, voltaria pro Japão nesse mesmo instante, estava errado ela ter que voltar por causa de um rapaz, mas ela não conseguiria se divertir nem que quizesse. Por isso era melhor ela estar no Japão tentando esquecer tudo, do que ficar no Brasil e correr o risco de encontrá-lo novamente.

Sakura pegou suas malas, fechou a conta do hotel e partiu para o aeroporto. Ela tinha esperança para que tivesse algum vôo disponível. O mais rápido que fosse para o Japão, seria melhor!

Assim que chegou lá, foi a procura de informações e descobriu que os vôos estavam todos atrasados! Ou seja, ela demoraria para conseguir voltar para o Japão. Ela tava tão distraída que sem querer esbarrou em alguém.

- Ai me desculpa, eu tava distraída e sem querer esbarrei em você - Disse Meiling.

- Tudo bem, eu também estou errada nessa história- Sakura assim que viu quem ela tinha esbarrado, perdeu o ar. Não era possível, o destino estava sendo cruel com ela. Tinha que levá-la justamente para umas das pessoas que ela menos queria ver?

- Você está perdida?

- Na verdade, eu vi que meu vôo está atrasado, tenho que esperar um pouco - Sakura percebeu que ela parecia ser legal.

- Que coisa ruim neh? Isso que é ruim do Brasil.

- É verdade!

- Deixa eu me apresentar, me chamo Meiling Li e você?

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto - Sakura não acreditava, ele era casado?

- Acho que estou sonhando. Você é a Sakura?

- Eu não sei se sou "a" Sakura, mas me chamo Sakura sim.

- Você estava no carnaval ontem e conheceu uma pessoa chamada Shaoran Li?

- Conheci sim, mas por quê?

- Então vem comigo - Disse Meiling puxando Sakura.

Meiling explicou toda a história de Shaoran para Sakura. Contou também que eles eram somente primos, para a alegria de Sakura. Explicou que eles estavam partindo para Hong Kong e pediu para que Sakura participasse da festa. Ela hesitou no começo, mas Meiling insitiu tanto que ela teve que aceitar o convite. Meiling só não contou que Shaoran amava Sakura, achava que isso era ele que tinha que fazer.

Tudo estava decidido, Sakura iria no mesmo avião que Shaoran, mas iria escondida, afinal Meiling queria que Sakura aparecesse de surpresa na festa. Queria ver a reação de Shaoran. Como o avião era grande, ela ficaria no quarto junto com Meiling, que trancaria a porta e fingiria estar dormindo. Assim Shaoran não iria entrar lá

No avião, Shaoran não parava de pensar nessa história de festa e de noiva. Não queria se casar, aliás queria, mas não com uma descinhecida! A única desconhecida que ele queria era Sakura, aliás, não eram tão desconhecidos. Tinham se beijado duas vezes já. Decidiu que pensaria nisso em outra hora, tinha que resolver alguns problemas da empresa.

Ele procurou o seu laptop por todo avião, mas nao achou em lugar algum. Deveria estar no quarto em que Meiling dormia. Ele entraria devagar, pegaria e saíria sem que ela percebesse. Ele caminhou em direção à porta do quarto, girou a marçaneta, mas para sua surpresa, a porta estava trancada. Bateu pedindo para Meiling abrir a porta.

- Meiling poderia abrir a porta?

Nada.

- Meiling desculpe lhe acordar, mas poderia abrir a porta? É urgente.

Meiling e Sakura que estavam no quarto jogando jogo da velha em silêncio, se assustaram. Como iria esconder Sakura? Ela quando ouviu a primeira batida, fingiu que estava dormindo. Mas ele insitira, ou seja, não desistiria de acordá-la. Elas se desesperaram, Meiling colocou Sakura debaixo da cama e abriu a porta.

- Que foi Shaoran? - Disse fingindo uma voz sonolenta.

- Esqueci meu laptop aqui e eu precisava dele para realizar alguns negócios da empresa - Sakura assim que ouviu aquela voz, sentiu seu coração falhar. Ela já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes, mas não era a mesma coisa. No carnaval tinha muito barulho, não ouvia direito.

- Tá ok, mas pega ele logo, que eu quero dormir.

- Já peguei - Disse apontando o laptop - Foi mal Meiling ter te acordado - Shaoran já estava em direção à porta, mas parou quando sentiu um cheiro de um perfume que não era de Meiling, ele não sabia de quem era, mas ele reconhecia aquele cheiro. Ele olhou em volta, mas nada viu, por isso desistiu daquela idéia de que reconhecia aquele cheiro.

Assim que Shaoran saiu, Meiling correu para trancar a porta e Sakura siar debaixo da cama.

- Essa foi por pouco - Disse Meiling.

- Acho que a gente se arriscou muito.

- Mas agora ele vai deixar a gente em paz.

- Espero que sim.

Elas continuaram jogando silênciosamente. Temiam que Shaoran ouvisse alguma coisa.

O resto da viajem correu tranqüilamente. Sakura não fora descoberta. Na hora do desembarque, Meiling disse que estava ajeitando sua roupa e que Shaoran poderia ir na frente e pegando as bagagens. Ele assim fez. Meiling enquanto esperava Shaorna ir embora, ligou para um hotel que ficava próximo a mansão e fez uma reserva para Sakura. Ela poderia ficar na mansão, Yelan depois de saber da história toda, concordaria. Mas Meiling tinha medo que por acaso eles acabassem se encontrando, todo seu plano ia por água abaixo. Para Sakura ficar no hotel seria melhor, assim não precisaria ficar escondida, poderia sair tranqüilamente.

No dia seguinte, o dia da festa, Meiling apareceu no hotel em que Sakura estava. Ela arrastou Sakura para fazer compras, afinal ela não tinha um vestido digno da festa de Shaoran.

Elas passaram quase a tarde toda á procura do vestido, acabaram encontrando um perfeito. Logo em seguida, Meiling deixou Sakura no hotel, tinham que se arrumar para a festa.

Assim que Sakura entrou em seu quarto, ela começou a se arrumar. Estava nervosa, reencontraria a pessoa que ela tinha se apaixonado. Não era todo dia que isso acontecia. E ele escolheria uma noiva, estava triste, pois sabia que jamais seria ela. Na verdade não sabia o motivo de ter aceito aquela idéia maluca. Ela só iria sofrer vendo ele escolhendo outra bem mais bonita que ela, mas ela não poderia desistir, tinha chegado muito longe para desitir de vê-lo pela ultima vez.

Ela terminou de se arrumar. Estava linda. Usava um vestido verde-água, ele era justo, não colado, mas quando chegava na altura da cintura ele abria levemente. Ele tinha detalhes em prateado. Quem o visse, diria que foi feito justamente para ela. Seus sapatos e acessórios combinavam com o detalhes do vestido. Estava divina.

Shaoran não estava muito animado para aquela festa. Ele tinha colocado seu smoking e estava terminando de ajeitar seus cabelos rebeldes. Não tinha ficado perfeito, mas dva para aparecer na festa.

Assim que ele entrou no slão, todos pararam para olhá-lo, mas ele não se abalou, continuou caminhando em direção á mesa em que ficava os anciões do Clã. Comprimentou um por um, estava ficando cansado de ter que parecer simpático para todos.

Ele se sentou na mesa e conversava com sua mãe sobre o que tinha acontecido no Brasil, mas ocultou a parte dos beijos e de que tinha se apaixonado. Ele estava se sentindo pressionado, pois vez ou outra os anciões perguntavam quem seria a felizarda que se tornaria futuramente a matriarca do Clã.

Ele já não aguentava mais ter que dançar. Ele tava dançando a quase meia hora, com as mais diversas jovens e nenhuma lhe interessava. Ele começava a se sentir maluco, pois ele viu de relance a imagem de Sakura em um lindo vestido verde. Mas que quando deu a rodopiada da música, ele já não a viu mais. Ele achando que estava tendo alucinações, pediu licença e foi respirar no jardim. Mas se ele prestasse atenção veria que um par de olhos verdes acompanhava todos os seus movimentos.

Ao chegar no jardim, Shaoran fitou o céu, estava cheio de estrelas e uma lua perfeita. Ele ainda pensava em Sakura. No jeito doce e meigo dela. Nunmca encontraria uma noiva igual a ela, poderia procurar o mundo inteiro, mas igual a ela jamais encontraria. Amava Sakura de todo seu coração.

- Sakura - Disse surpirando.

- Pelo visto você não conseguiu esquecer meu nome não é, Sr. Li? - Disse Sakura, fazendo Shaoran ter uma grande surpresa.

- Sa...Sakura? - Shaoran perguntou incrédulo.

- Não me reconheci mais não Shaoran?

- Claro que sim, mas o que faz aqui?

- Não gostou de me ver não Shaoran?

- Eu amei te ver ver novamente!

- Sério? - Eles já estavam próximos um do outro.

- Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida!

- Fico feliz em te ver novamente. Vai se casar né?

- Sou obrigado a me casar, não queria, mas fazer o quê?

- Não queria se casar?

- Querer eu quero, mas só com uma pessoa! - Disse chegando mais próximo a Sakura, que já não raciocinava direito.

- Boa sorte com essa sua noiva, ela está na festa?

- Está sim!

- E eu fazendo você perder seu tempo comigo, quando poderia estar com ela.

- Eu jamais estaria perdendo meu tempo com a mulher que eu amo.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? - Sakura não acreditou no que tinha ouvido.

- Eu sei que você está me achando um maluco, mas eu Te amo como nunca imaginei amar ninguém! Sei que vai rir de mim e me achar rídiculo por me apaixonar tão facílmente, mas eu não sei como aconteceu...

Shaoran foi interrompido, mas não com palavras e sim com um beijo de Sakura, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas queria aproveitar cada momento com Sakura, por isso esqueceu do mundo e aproveitou aqulele momento. Se separaram e sorriram um para o outro.

- Não acho loucura o que me falou, pois estou perdidamente apaixonada por você Shaoran.

- Então você acieta ser minha noiva?

- É o que eu mais quero nessa vida.

E assim eles selaram essa paixão com um beijo de amor!

xxxx **Fim** xxxx

Gostaram? Ameei fazer essa fic, a idéia surgiu do nada, eu me impressionei! Mas vou parar de conversar e deixar vocês em paz! Deixem reviews, quem sabe eu não faço uma continuação?

Quero agradecer a Bruna, ela me ajudou mt nessa fic! Bruninha brigada mesmooo!

Deixem reviews ok?

Bjjux


End file.
